HYLR
by LoneWolf11
Summary: As Team RWBY began their first days of training to become Huntresses at Beacon Academy, another group of teens far to the east in the kingdom of Mistral beginning their own training at Haven Academy. Follow the story of Scotia Holme and Team HYLR as they struggle through their classes and as a mysterious illness strikes their home.


A/N: I've been a fan of RWBY pretty much since I saw the trailers and always wanted to write something in the fandom, well here it is! Seeing as I'm placing this in Mistral (which we don't really know much of yet) a lot of it, in fact probably ALL of it will probably be proven as non-canon pretty quickly, but who knows. For those of you are awaiting the next chapter to **Once Bitten** I _will_ get to it eventually, sorry! Anyways, I've decided to take a page from the shows books and will be writing four short prologues to introduce the characters, here goes nothing!

 **Home**

A lone girl with vibrant red hair tied into a pony tail stood with her back to a large stone bridge over a swampy river, rain gently drizzling all around her. She was a pretty girl, although some may have considered more handsome, clad in a blue-green tartan skirt that billowed around her knees which were encased in silver metal greaves, a white button-up blouse with a tartan sash over her left shoulder tying a massive sword sheath to her back and finally a small blue beret, sitting crooked to the side of her head, what appeared to be a thistle emblazoned in white on its left side. Most distinguishing of all though, was the long light blue serpentine tail extending out from the base of her spin and waving lazily back and forth through the air, clearly marking her as a faunus.

The girl had her slender arms crossed over her meagre chest, her eyes closed and a confident smirk crossing her lips. Directly ahead of her was the border forest or Mercia which separated her home of Alba from the rest of Mistral. Tapping her right foot to some unknown tune, it was almost as though the girl was waiting for someone.

Movement from within the forest reached the red head's senses and her smirk pulled into a full blown smirk as over a dozen men, all dressed in the royal blue of the Border Guard stepped out from the trees and into the clearing between the forest and the young faunus. Each and every man's face were hidden behind blue visored helmets, reminiscent of olden time knights, metal guards protecting their shins and forearms, while sheathed at their hips were what appeared to be single edge swords with rifle stocks for grips.

The leader of the group, distinguished by the white and red epaulettes covering his shoulders, stepped towards the girl and gruffly gestured for her to move. The faunaus finally opened her eyes, revealing golden irises, to regard the man before shaking her head with a challenging, crooked grin.

With that the lead Border Guardsman furiously reached for the girl's shoulder, ready to move her physically, when in the blink of an eye she shifted! Grabbing the much taller man's outstretched arm with both of her hands the faunus twirled one and threw him like shot, as though he weighed little more than a tennis ball, straight back past his men and deep into the forest.

As the stunned Guardsmen turned back to the girl, she reached back with her right hand and took hold of her sword's hilt, as she did so, metallic clasps along the blade's sheath disengaged, allowing the faunus to swing the massive sword free. The sword's blade was a shining silver in colour, longer in length than the faunus was tall and nearly as wide as her whole body, with intricate carvings reading _In My Defence Maiden Defend Me_. Extending out from the sword's guard and partly hidden in the hilt was a trigger similar to those found in most firearms.

The red head swung the massive blade around, a flash of blue light blazed out from the faunus in a dome, seemingly pushing the rain in the air away from her body for just a second as she brought her weapon to rest casually against her right shoulder.

Shaking off their surprise the surrounding men quickly unsheathed their own swords, revealing them to have rifles along their blunt side, a small hand sized gab halfway along the blade to allow them to use both hands to aim. Wasting little time, the Border Guards charged towards the lone faunus.

The girl dropped into a slight crouch, angling her left side towards the charging men as she pushed her weapon further over her shoulder until only the guard sat against her body. As the men made it into range, three of them leapt into the air, bringing their swords to bear but as they dropped toward her the faunus performed a single massive swing with her blade and sent them tumbling backward through the air and the damp grass in crumpled heaps.

Another man thrust at the girl from her side. She twisted toward the strike, bringing the flat side of her blade to act as a shield and deflecting the attack away. Moving with the strike's momentum, blue mist swirled around the girl spun around her attack and swung her weapon in a wide arc to unleash a curving wave of force that sent another three men tumbling back toward the trees.

When a Guardsman move to attack the girl from behind, her whip like tail shot out, wrapping around the man's ankle and yanking his leg from under him to drop the guard to the ground. Before she could full capitalise on the damage she had done, more men ran out from the woods, each dropping to one knee and taking aim with their rifles before firing as a group at the red headed faunus.

As the first volley of shots flew towards the girl she twirled her sword in circular arcs, switching sides as a blue mist followed the motion of the blade and rifle round ricocheted off of her weapon's silver surface. The men continued to rain bullets against the girl's twirling barrier, forcing her to steadily walk backwards, although all the time she was still grinning.

Emboldened by the girl's retreat several of the guards charged forward in a massive group beneath their riflemen's covering fire. Realising she was about to be swarmed, the faunus planted her feet and leapt backwards, spinning through the air, more blue mist followed the read head's movements and then as she landed further along the bridge, she ducked low and with one last low sweeping spin she slashed her sword in a wide arc, releasing a truly massive wave of force which struck the charging men and barrelled through them, causing the riflemen to stop firing and raise their weapons to shield against the invisible attack.

When the motion was over, a massive figure charged forward from the trees. The girl barely had time to recognise the Guardsman leader, sitting in what appeared to be a giant suit of mechanical armour, a huge metal shield covering its left arm while its right from the elbow down was a massive blade.

The mech leapt through the air, the girl's golden eyes widening for just a moment as it raised its sword arm high and brought it down in a heavy slash towards her. Just before the blade could rend her in half, the faunus raised her own sword horizontally between her body and the attack but it was barely enough, the force of the onslaught sending the tailed girl skidding backward and further along the stone bridge, her greaves tearing long groves along the structure.

Far from intimidated by her attack a wide almost vicious grin spread across the girl's features as she took hold of her sword's hilt with both hands and charged at the mech. Surprised by the faunus' actions, the lead Guardsman swung the mech's sword arm towards her once again but this time she met the attack head-on with a slash of her own, deflecting the mech's attack with deceptive strength.

Stumbling backwards a step, the mech pilot swung the massive sword arm from the opposite direction. Only for the girl to meet it with another powerful two handed slash, deflecting the assault and causing the massive suit of armour to stumble back again. Undeterred, the Guardsman tried again and again, but each time the grinning red head met the mech's attacks with her own.

Finally, as the faunus forced the mech back beyond the halfway point of the bridge. She swung her massive sword above her head and brought it down in a heavy slash that tore deep into the mech's armour, throwing out sparks of electricity as the suit of armour dropped to one knee and brought guard leader face to face with the smirking red head.

Glancing past the temporarily disabled mech, the faunus saw that the riflemen had made their way onto bridge, once again preparing to take aim at the red head while more swordsman charged towards her. Immediately, the girl lunged forward, using the mech as a platform to springboard her up into the air where she swung her sword behind her with one hand.

As the faunus moved through the air she squeezed the trigger on her sword's guard. With a hiss of compressed air being released, the blade segmented into a long bladed whip which she quickly brought to bear with a massive downward slash as she landed back on the bridge.

The bladed whip slammed into the stone structure tearing a massive groove into the stone as it did so, the shockwave of the attack knocking the charging swordsmen to the ground. Twirling back to her feet, the segmented blade whipped through the air and struck the riflemen's weapons from their hands and a second later the segments realigned back into a single massive sword.

Before the girl could celebrate her latest success, even more Guardsman charged out from the trees along with two more mech suits. Leaping back into the air, the girl aimed the tip of her blade towards the far end of the bridge and squeezed its trigger again. As the blade segmented once more the force of the action dragged the faunus through the air and over the far end of the bridge where she landed in a crouch as the segments realigned again.

Standing, the girl turned to face the small army charging over the bridge towards her. Grinning, she took hold of her sword's hilt with both hands and flipping backward into the air, spinning end over end as a blue mist engulfed her body in a swirling arc. As she reached the full height of her jump the mist suddenly switched direction, the girl's motion reversed and with another squeeze of the trigger, her sword transformed into a bladed whip once again and she begin a spinning blue blade of devastation that shot like a comet back toward the ground.

Slamming heavily into the ground her whip crashed into the bridge, now occupied by the entirety of the attacking Border Guards, kicking up huge chunks of rock as a wave of blue mist shot into and through the structure.

Massive spider webs of cracks quickly spread out from where the bladed whip had struck, huge segments of the bridge collapsing away and dropping to the swampy river beneath. Panicking as the stone structure began to collapse beneath them; the Guardsmen began to rapidly retreat, but were too slow as the cracks soon covered the entirety of the bridge, causing it and all the men to drop to the swampy water below.

Smirking at the destruction she had wrought, the red head twirled her sword in her hand once before letting the motion carry the blade back into its sheath. Stepping towards the ragged edge of what used to be the bridge, the faunus looked into the river, chuckling to herself at what she saw.

Soaked and muddy, the Border Guards were attempting to free their comrades from the quickly sinking mech suits, all of them struggling to walk through and thoroughly trapped by the sucking mud of the swampy water. Locking eyes with the lead Guardsman, whose legs were still trapped in his ruined mech, the red headed faunus waved to the aggravated man with a cheeky grin before turning away from the river.

The girl's golden eyes settled on the lights of a village in the distance and with a skip in her step began the long walk home.


End file.
